LIVE
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Setiap bayi yang lahir ke dunia ini pasti dalam keadaan yang suci dan bersih. Bayi-bayi itu bagaikan sebuah kertas putih tanpa cela/"Jangan menyerah! Selama masih ada matahari, maka Sakura pasti akan selalu mekar." Aku mendengar suara Sasuke-nii seketika saat hatiku sedang gundah./Sakura terkejut,tapi ia membiarkan Sasuke yang menciumnya lembut./Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV


Kami tinggal dan tumbuh di panti asuhan yang sama. Saat dirinya berusia sebelas tahun dan aku berusia delapan tahun, Ibu panti memberi tahu kalau akan ada orang dewasa yang mau mengangkat dia sebagai anak. Itu adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan bagiku dan juga dia karena akhirnya dia akan mempunyai ayah dan ibu, walaupun aku masih belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki orang tua angkat, tapi aku tetap berbahagia untuknya meski aku menangis saat ia pergi bersama keluarga barunya.

Ya, biarlah kami akan berpisah dan pada akhirnya kami tidak akan bersama lagi sebagai teman dan saudara yang dibesarkan dalam satu panti yang sama. Tapi, setidaknya salah satu dari kami akan mendapatkan kebahagian hidup yang kami impikan sedari dulu. Ya, hidup berbahagia bersama ayah dan ibu. Bukankah itu adalah impian setiap anak di dunia ini?

* * *

**LIVE**

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Genre: Angst/Romance**_

**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Setiap bayi yang lahir ke dunia ini pasti dalam keadaan yang suci dan bersih. Bayi-bayi itu bagaikan sebuah kertas putih tanpa cela, tapi ketika ia mulai tumbuh dari fase anak-anak, remaja dan dewasa, maka kertas putih itu berangsur-angsur akan penuh dengan goresan-goresan warna yang disebut dengan kehidupan. Mulai mengerti untuk apa ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini, dan mulai mencoba memilih berbagai jalan kehidupan yang ada di depan matanya.

Sang bayi yang tumbuh menjadi anak-anak, akan mulai membuat pola-pola garis kehidupannya. Mengenal baik dan buruk dan dilimpahkan kasih sayang adalah hal awal yang diajarkan dan diberikan para orang tua kepada anak mereka. Tapi, bagi kami yang sudah dibuang atau ditinggalkan oleh sosok ibu atau ayah sejak kecil dan ditampung di tempat anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua, kami hanya diajarkan cara menyikapi hidup dan kedisiplinan agar kelak tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Menunggu apakah akan ada orang baik hati yang mau menganggap kami sebagai anaknya, atau tetap berada di tempat yang penuh dengan peraturan dan kemandirian itu. Tempat yang membuat kami menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, tahun ini usiaku 16 tahun. Di usiaku sekarang ini, aku sudah bekerja di berbagai tempat dan profesi, mulai dari pelayan di restoran, penjaga toko bahkan bekerja di pabrik dan sebagai seorang _maid_ di salah satu rumah orang kaya. Tapi, semua pekerjaan itu selalu berakhir dalam waktu dua sampai tiga bulan. Alasannya karena tubuhku ini. Ya, aku memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang tumbuh dengan sehat. Sejak kecil aku selalu sakit-sakitan, bahkan sekarang semenjak usiaku sudah 16 tahun, aku sering pingsan karena kelelahan. Mungkin karena hal itulah tidak ada orang tua yang mau mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya.

Jika tidak bekerja, maka kami terancam tidak punya tempat tinggal. Panti asuhan kami terlilit hutang dan itu semua adalah kesalahan Ibu panti yang meminjam uang kepada rentenir. Ibu panti pun akhirnya meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan hutangnya kepada kami.

Ada sekitar delapan orang anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan ini, dan akulah yang berusia paling tua. Sejak Ibu panti meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, kondisi keuangan panti semakin terancam karena tidak adanya donatur yang mau menyumbang untuk panti. Karena hal itu, aku harus bekerja dan anak-anak panti lainnya juga ikut bekerja sebagai penjual koran atau pengantar susu. Yang terpenting setidaknya kami memiliki uang untuk makan dan membayar hutang.

.

.

.

Hidup itu berat, tapi aku selalu ingat kata-katanya saat menghiburku dulu.

"_Bahkan singa pun harus berlari untuk mendapatkan buruannya. Jadi, kamu harus tetap berusaha, Sakura!"_

Aku masih dapat mengingat suara itu, anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang waktu itu menghiburku saat menangis karena tidak bisa menggambar.

Kata-katanya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Dan dia adalah penyemangatku juga bagai kakak yang selalu melindungi dan menjaga adiknya.

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta pertamaku.

Tidak sepertiku yang berlatar belakang keluarga tidak jelas dan aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku, Sasuke-_nii_ adalah anak yang ditinggal mati keluarganya. Dia bahkan punya foto keluarganya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tahu siapa kedua orangtuamu.

Aku berada di panti sejak lahir, tidak seperti Sasuke-_nii_ yang dikirim ke panti saat usianya delapan tahun. Walaupun hanya tiga tahun bersama-sama di panti, kami sudah sangat akrab.

"Sakura!" lamunanku buyar saat suara pemilik rumah makan ini masuk ke gendang telingaku.

Aku cepat-cepat mengeringkan kedua tanganku yang basah dan menghampiri Sang pemilik rumah makan _ramen_. Aku bekerja di rumah makan ini sebagai pelayan dan tukang antar seperti _delivery_.

"Ya, _Master_!"

"Tolong antarkan pesanan _ramen_ ini ke blok sebelah, ya! Ini alamatnya."

Aku mengambil kertas dan sebuah _box_ yang dijadikan tempat untuk menaruh _ramen-_nya. Membaca alamatnya dan bergas mengantarkan pesanan menggunakan sepeda tuaku.

Sebenarnya rumah makan _ramen_ ini tidak ada layanan pesan antar, tapi karena aku bersikeras untuk menambah pendapatan rumah makan ini dan setidaknya itu juga menambah gajiku, aku mengusulkan hal semacam ini.

Bukannya aku tidak mau mencari pekerjaan yang lebih untuk menghasilkan uang, tapi aku yang hanya tamatan SMP ini pasti sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Belum lagi dengan kondisi badan yang buruk. Hanya di tempat _Master_ lah aku diterima apa adanya.

Hanya dengan menggunakan sepeda tua dan di tengah terik matahari, rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk. Walaupun hanya beberapa blok, tapi itu jaraknya cukup jauh. Rasanya aku tidak tahan mengayuh sepeda lagi, napasku sudah habis. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku yang menalu-nalu karena rasa lelah ini.

Tubuhku yang kurus ini sudah banjir dengan keringat.

Akhirnya aku menghentikan laju sepedaku dan membawa sepedaku ke sebuah pohon rindang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hidup itu indah, jika kau selalu bersyukur atas hasil dari jiri payahmu_.

Itu adalah motoku dalam melewati kerasnya hidup ini. Tapi, terkadang aku tidak sanggup melewatinya.

Sekarang, malam sudah hampir datang dan aku masih berdiri di sebuah jembatan menatap senja yang ingin tertidur. Air sungai terlihat tenang dan gelap. Sepeda tuaku kusandarkan di samping tubuhku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Terkadang, aku merasa ingin mati saja. Seluruh tubuhku sakit karena lelah, bahkan hidungku sudah mengeluarkan darah karena buruknya kondisiku saat ini.

Besok, para penagih hutang itu akan datang. Jika kami tidak membayar, kami sangat khawatir jika mereka mengusir kami atau lebih parahnya mau menjual kami, itulah ancaman yang mereka katakan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis jika memikirkan hal itu.

"_Jangan menyerah! Selama masih ada matahari, maka Sakura pasti akan selalu mekar." _Aku mendengar suara Sasuke-_nii_ seketika saat hatiku sedang gundah.

"Hikss ... Sasu-_nii_, tolong kami ... kau di mana?" tanpa sadar aku menangis karena merindukannya.

"Aku ingin ... mati saja, mungkin hikss ... ayah dan ibuku juga sudah mati ... jadi kami bisa hikkss ... bersama ..." tangisku semakin menjadi, kugunakan tangan kurusku untuk menutup mulutku dan hidungku. Aku menyembunyikan tangis putus asaku.

Tap ...

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku terkejut dan sangat takut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" suara serak seorang lelaki terdengar olehku, aku takut.

Aku membalikkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang itu, dia lelaki paruh baya berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat. Bola matanya seperti ular.

"A-aku ..."

"Kau tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam. Yahh, seperti bunuh diri misalnya?" lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahku, "Ini pakai sapu tanganku untuk menghapus air matamu!"

Aku menerima sapu tangan pemberiannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Rasanya aku jadi teringat, dulu aku memiliki seorang putri. Mungkin usianya sama sepertimu, tapi ia sudah meninggal karena sakit." Lelaki paruh baya itu berhenti berbicara sebentar, "Ahh ... aku jadi banyak berbicara. Hey, wajahmu pucat?"

"Eh, a-aku hanya lelah." Ucapku yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Lelah?"

"Aku baru pulang bekerja."

"Kau bekerja, hebat!" lelaki itu tersenyum menatapku sekarang," Ini! Aku punya hadiah kecil untuk gadis yang rajin sepertimu." Lelaki itu memberikan sesuatu ke telapak tanganku dan memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Dan lelaki itu langsung pergi saat aku masih bingung dengan apa yang diberikannya kepadaku.

"I-ini? Lotre?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah, Tuan." Lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang itu mengangguk dengan senyum kepada Sang Tuan, "Apakah anda tidak ingin berjumpa dengannya? Ia kelihatan sedang sakit. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dari saat pertama saya mengikutinya." Ucap Orochimaru dengan serius kepada tuannnya.

"Ya, jika sudah saatnya maka aku akan menemuinya." Ucap lelaki _raven_ itu dengan senyum tipis.

"_Hidup kita pasti bahagia kan, Sasuke-nii?"_

"_Ya, Sakura!"_

"_Nanti aku ingin tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu? Kapan ayah dan ibu menjemput kita?"_

"_Suatu saat, pasti datang."_

"_Tapi, Saku ingin ikut kalau Sasuke-nii dijemput ayah dan ibu duluan."_

"_Tentu saja, Sakura."_

_..._

"_Sasuke-nii, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan Saku! Hiksss ..."_

"_Gomen."_

Sasuke membuka matanya saat kenangan itu kembali muncul dalam mimpinya, ia sangat merindukan Sakura dan anak-anak di panti. Tapi apalah daya, sekolah dan kuliah di luar negeri membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi ataupun mencari tahu kabar Sakura dan panti.

Sasuke sangat tahu diri sebagai anak angkat ia tidak boleh bertindak semena-mena. Ia akan menjadi anak yang patuh dan tentu saja akan membanggakan orang tua angkatnya. Sangat beruntung baginya karena ia memiliki orang tua angkat seperti Minato dan Kushina yang menyayangi dirinya seperti anak tunggal mereka Naruto.

Maka, setelah lulus dengan hanya kuliah selama satu tahun saja, Sasuke menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan cabang ayah angkatnya yang sangat disegani karena kemampuannya dan kejeniusannya itu.

Ia sangat hancur ketika mengetahui Sakura yang bekerja siang malam untuk membiayai panti yang sudah terlilit hutang itu. Sasuke sangat yakin dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah sejak kecil, Sakura pasti sangat menderita dan sering sakit-sakitan karena kelelahan.

Ia ingin menemui Sakura. Sangat.

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bisa tersenyum riang sekarang, berkat uang pemberian lelaki paruh baya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu, mereka akhirnya bisa melunasi hutang-hutang panti dan akhirnya panti mereka tidak akan digusur.

Ia juga bisa menyekolahkan lagi adik-adiknya karena uang itu masih ada sisanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menabungkan uang itu untuk pendidikan dan masa depan adik-adiknya yang tinggal di panti bersamanya.

.

"Sakura!" Ayame, anak pemilik rumah makan itupun memanggil Sakura begitu ada pesanan yang harus dibawanya ke rumah Sang pemesan.

"Iyaaa ... ada yang perlu diantar?" Sakura menyahuti Ayame dengan riang.

"Bisa tolong antarkan ini? Tapi, jaraknya agak jauh. Meskipun jauh, dia memberikan bayarannya lima kali lipat lohhh ..." jelas Ayame dengan sumringah.

"Li-lima kali lipat? Wahhh ... baiklah! Aku mau."

"Tapi, kau jangan sampai kelelahan, istirahat dulu kalau lelah. Pemesannya memaklumi jika Saku-chan datangnya agak lama, aku sudah bilang kau memakai sepeda. Heheh ..."

"Ohhh ... baiklah! Aku berangkat." Ucap Sakura kuat sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati ..."

Sakura terengah karena kayuhan sepedanya yang cukup kencang, ia sepertinya terlalu bersemangat karena bayaran kali ini sangat banyak. Bayangkan saja sampai lima kali lipat.

Panas matahari sore tidak dihiraukannya, tetes demi tetes keringat yang jatuh menjadi tanda kalau lelah sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tetap enggan menghentikan sepedanya.

Sakura melihat sebentar alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Blok E no. 12 F? Rumah di sini besar-besar."

Setelah mencocokkan alamat yang tertera, Sakura pun menuruni sepedanya dan memencet bel yang ada di samping pagar rumah itu.

TEEEETTTT ...

Bel itu berbunyi.

"Siapa?"

"Eh, belnya bisa bicara, keren. Saya Haruno Sakura dari Ichiraku Ramen mengantarkan pesanan anda, Tuan."

"Baiklah, masuklah!" ketika Sang empunya rumah menyerukan kata masuk, maka Sakura pun berjalan memasuki halaman rumah itu dan berdiri di depan pintu. Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah Sang empunya rumah yang murah senyum.

"_Sumimasen_!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Hai. Masuklah, Haruno! Yang memesan ada di dalam, biar kuantar!" ucapnya lelaki murah senyum itu kepada Sakura dengan ramah.

Sakura berjalan di belakang pemuda itu, sambil berjalan ia meneliti isi rumah yang penuh dengan lukisan dan barang-barang antik.

"Nah, sekarang bukalah pintu ini. Dia sedang menunggu _ramen_ pesanannya." Pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka pintunya sendiri dan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

"A-ano, _sumimasen!_ Saya Haruno Sakura dari Ichiraku Ramen mengantarkan pesanan anda, Tuan." Ucap Sakura saat ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Aa, masuklah!" yang memesan adalah seorang lelaki, ia menghadap ke arah jendela sambil memerhatikan taman bunga yang tersiram cahaya senja.

"Apa mau saya yang menuangkan perlengkapannya? Atau mau dibuat sendiri saja, Tuan?"

"Tuanglah!"

Sakura kemudian membuka _box_ yang berisi _ramen_ dan perlengkapannya. Ia meletakkannya dan mulai menuangkan _ramen_ itu di sebuah mangkuk yang sudah ada di meja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, lelaki yang berambut hitam kebiruan itu berbalik. Dan memerhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu terlihat lemah, wajahnya pucat dan badannya kurus. Di bawah matanya ada kantung mata, bertanda ia kurang istirahat begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang pucat dan kering.

Sasuke, nama pria yang sedang memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang menuangkan _ramen_ itu terkejut saat melihat ada darah yang menetes pelah di hidung gadis itu.

Dengan pelan ia ikut berjongkok lalu membersihkan darah yang menetes dari hidung Sakura dengan sapu tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut saat ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya dan hidungnya.

"Kau berdarah, Sakura?"

Sakura bergetar saat melihat mata itu, saat melihat tatapan mata itu dan wajah itu. tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir di wajah dan menetes di tubuhnya yang masih terkejut kaku.

Sasuke menggeser meja yang menghalangi mereka berdua dengan sebelah tangannya. setelah jarak itu bersih dari penghalang, kembali ia mendekati Sakura dan membelai wajahnya pelan.

"Saki!" ucap Sasuke pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Tidak tahu harus merespon atau bersikap seperti apa, Sakura hanya dia kaku dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Hiksss ..." hanya suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kemarilah!"

Sakura masih diam dan menangis.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih belum mengubah posisinya yang terduduk, lalu menggerakkan diri dan meletakkan pelan tangannya di punggung Sakura dan di pelipatan bawah lututnya. Lelaki itu membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya _a la bridal style_. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam kehangatannya dan memberikannya ciuman-ciuman sayang di pucuk kepala merah muda yang terpanggan mentari sore itu.

Sasuke memindahkan Sakura ke sofanya lalu kembali memeluk sayang kepada Sang gulali.

"Sssttt ... menangislah! Marahi aku jika kau kesal dan pukul aku jika kau benci, Saki." Ucap Sang pria sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hikss ... Sa-sasuke-_nii_ ... kenapa ... hikss ... ti-tidak ada kabar?" ucapnya dengan lirih masih dipelukan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku menuntut ilmu keluar negeri. Sekarang aku sudah mapan. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku akan membiayai kalian semua." Sasuke menghentikan pelukannya dan sekarang menatap _emerald_ yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jangan bekerja lagi! Kau hidup dengan penderitaan dan perjuangan, sekarang biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya."

Sakura masih memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih memandangnya kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membelai wajah Sakura, dengan perlahan dia membawa wajah yang memerah karena tangisnya tadi semakin mendekat hingga jarak itu terhapus karena ciuman lembut telah ia persembahkan untuk Sakuranya.

Sakura terkejut, tapi ia membiarkan Sasuke yang menciumnya lembut.

"Sa-sasuke-_nii_?" Sakura spontan langsung bertanya heran.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya lelaki itu angkuh.

"Bu-bukan ..."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, panggil aku 'Sasuke-_kun'._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

_"Dalam hidup, kesedihan atau kebahagian, hal baik atau buruk pasti akan datang silih berganti. Maka, jangan sesekali menghakimi bahwa hidupmu lah yang paling buruk, atau sebaliknya dengan angkuh kau berkata hidupmu lah yang paling bahagia. Kalian harus mengingat semboyan 'di atas langit masih ada langit' dan kalian juga harus tahu kalau hidup itu bagaikan roda yang berputar."_

_"Hn, Syukuri hidupmu, maka hidupmu akan terasa bahagia dan damai."_

_"Jadi, kuncinya adalah syukur ya, Sasuke-kun?" _

_"Ya. Saki~"_

* * *

**A/N:**

Makasih, semuanya. :)

Tiba-tiba saja ide datang dan akhirnya kutuangkan dalam bentuk fanfic SasuSaku. :)

Salam sayang,

**Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**


End file.
